falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Protectron
|game2 =FNV |articles2 =Protectron Shipping worker Sunset Sarsaparilla security Protectron Mark series Protectron target drone ProtectronBlue |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Protectron Protectron medic Protectron fire brigadier Protectron watcher Utility protectron Police protectron Protectron guardian Protectron devil Protectron scourge Doom protectron Protectron basilisk Protectron golem Nukatron Galactron Gunner protectron chef Gunner protectron Protectron sheriff |game4 =FO76 |articles4 =Protectron Bellhop Camden Park security Operations director Protectron watcher Protectron guardian Medical protectron Police protectron Utility protectron Protectron fire brigadier Protectron butler Protectron chef Communist sympathizer Confederate soldier Union soldier General's Steak House protectron Penitentiary guard Red Rocket protectron Responder protectron Whitespring protectrons Protectron Watoga government worker Protectron strikebreaker Auto-miner Insult bot Eta Psi protectron Arktos Pharma protectron }} Protectrons are a model of robot which appears in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Background One of the most widespread and popular models in RobCo Industries' catalog, the protectron was designed as an inexpensive work drone, capable of performing a wide variety of tasks from construction, through security, to office duties.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The RobCo protectron was constructed for a multitude of civil service applications, from security to firefighting." It's a compact, bipedal work drone with a pair of manipulators and integrated lasers for self-defense. The large dome contains the primary optic sensors (usually three)The Courier: "The display case is empty. The gun's missing." Primm Slim: "Have you gone loco, pardner? I can see the gun with my own three photo sensors from where I'm standing right now. hear strange sounds coming from Primm Slim. He may be trying to read a corrupted file, but it would take more science knowledge to be sure." (Primm Slim's dialogue) and the central processing unit that contains the robot's synthetic personality. For ease of maintenance, the protectron is typically powered by a fission battery.The Lone Wanderer: "Any clue where I can find a Fission Battery?" Butcher: "When we passed the maintenance room, I spied a deactivated Protectron inside. Just wrench open its access panel and you'll find it." (Butcher's dialogue) As it was not intended for combat, at least not as a direct combatant, the Protectron only has a thin alloyed shell meant to protect its internal components from the environment and damage that could be sustained in the course of its duties. The head assembly is typically shielded by a semi-transparent or opaque dome from reinforced glass, though various hardware modifications were introduced before the war to enhance its effectiveness.Protectron appearance across the series.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screens: "The sturdy Protectron model of robot was created before the great war, and served as a security automaton in both the private and business sectors." Numerous variants of the protectron were available on the market, due to the its reliability and flexibility. Apart from the standard body, RobCo also offered construction drones with a shielded, reinforced head, emergency light, and internal power tools like nailguns,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The construction model of protectron was built to take damage. Some versions also come equipped with an internal nail gun, which they can utilize in combat." firefighter models with an internal cryo gun for fire suppression and additional protection from fire and debris,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The firefighter model of protectron is equipped with an internal cryo gun it can utilize in any combat situation." medic units with built-in defibrillators,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The medic model of Protectron was designed to use its hands as a defibrillator. In combat, it utilizes this ability as a painful shock attack." and reinforced police models with tasers, stronger servomotors, and armored head.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "In combat, the police model of Protectron relies on strong melee attacks and a painful electric shock." Even factory models could be customized with a variety of software and synthetic personalities to enhance its performance, making it a popular choice for both the private and public sectors.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screens: "The sturdy Protectron model of robot was created before the great war, and served as a security automaton in both the private and business sectors." These included the R04 V9 "Office Helper" personalityProtectron: "Loading Personality: RobCo R04 V9 "Office Helper"..." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) with integrated office protocols and scheduling software,Protectron: "Running default office protocol...ERROR. Loading daily agenda...ERROR." et al" (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) RS3 V4.1.6 "Utility Helper"Protectron: "Loading Personality: RobCo RS3 V4.1.6 "Utility Helper"..." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) with remote maintenance routine download capabilityProtectron: "Receiving Sewer Maintenance Routine. Please Hold. Link Terminated." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) and pest extermination programs,Protectron: "Critter of unusual size detected. Running Program: Extermination." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) and the RX2 V1.16.4 "Vault Helper",Protectron: "Loading Personality: RobCo RX2 V1.16.4 "Vault Helper"..." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) with all the necessary Vault protocols.Protectron: "Remote start activated, loading Vault protocols. Please hold." (Protectron's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Protectrons usually came with a special pod, for storage, maintenance, and recharging,Protectron pod appearance and placement context. and the Standard Protectron Control Interface v2.40 installed on terminals connected to the pod and responsible for controlling protectrons slaved to it.Protectron terminal The introduction of the protectron had a deleterious effect on the situation of workers in the United States. The efficiency and reliability of the protectron made it a fantastic, tireless laborerSupply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #2: "I've managed to delay a rather large shipment of Protectrons today. I told management that we've been having problems with the previous batch of robots and are not prepared for another batch anytime soon. This is complete bullshit of course, the robots work perfectly. They outperform our best worker by a factor of five. The men continue to lose morale day after day. Some blame me, but they don't understand that this is completely out of my hands. I am doing everything I can to help these men keep their jobs. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor" easily displacing blue-collar workers, even in industries not affected by the ongoing war. Although companies would deny that the introduction of robotic workers was meant to replace human workers,Supply plant terminals; Terminal, Regarding New Protectrons: "There have been several complaints in the past couple of weeks regarding the new Factory Protectrons installed throughout the plant. Some of you feel this is the first step in the long process of phasing out the human aspect of the plant. Please be assured that this is not our intention. The new Protectrons are here only to protect you, the workers. Also, please remember to carry your ID with you at all times. The Protectrons are programmed to make sure those present in the plant are valid employees. ''- Management"'' the reality was that any company where protectrons or other robots were introduced would soon see mass layoffs.Supply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #1: "I brought it up with Management today that the men down at the plant aren't taking the new shipment of robots lightly. They fear losing their jobs and I don't blame them. It's my job to make sure morale stays high no matter what happens. It's hard to look each man in the eye and tell him that he has nothing to worry about even though I very well know he'll be unemployed in less than a month. I don't know how long I can continue to lie to these men. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor" In one particular instance, a Pittsburgh steel mill decided to lay off all of its workersSupply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #3: "Management made a surprise visit to the plant today. I guess they stopped believing what I've been telling them about the robots not performing to standards. They saw first hand the speed and efficiency of the robots. Unfortunately, they also caught two employees in the act of tearing apart a Protectron and smashing it with a sledgehammer. I was to blame of course. The men are starting to believe I'm working closely with the managers and helping them in every way possible to save my own skin. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor" citing budget cuts and the need to shut the plant down. When the workers started an occupation strike,Supply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #4: "News broke out today over the loud speakers that everyone needs to vacate the plant by 1 PM. "Due to budget cuts, this plant is shutting down." The men knew at once there was no budget cut. They ultimately decided I was to blame, having seniority in this section of the plant. As soon as I heard the news, I grabbed my pistol and made for the exit. It was quickly barricaded. I turned around and ran into this utility closet and locked the door behind me. I'll stay in here until the men go home. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor" the company simply allowed the new protectron fleet to enter the facility and gun down the striking workers down to the last man.Supply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #5: "The men won't leave. They're determined to wait until I come out. Probably going to give me one hell of a beating, that I'm sure of. I wish they understood how hard I worked for them, how I used every opportunity to delay the inevitable. They better get going though, it's almost 1 PM. The robots will be here in a half hour, sooner if management hears of what's happening. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor"Supply plant terminals; Terminal, Private Entry #6: "I begged them to leave before the robots got here. They laughed and said they'd take care of the robots, it's me they wanted. Then came the familiar rattle of a Protectron. That got their attention. I soon heard laughter, cursing, and screaming down the hall. I opened the door and stepped outside. A couple of the workers burst around the corner screaming for help. A red laser lashed out from down the hall and severed Tim's right arm in two. I panicked and ran back into the closet and shut the door. The men slammed into the door and begged me to open it. I didn't say a word, just sat stunned, listening to their screams of agony as the robot finished them off one by one. Then silence. I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard the clanking of Protectron feet down the hall. I grabbed my pistol and backed away from the door. No way am I opening this door for anyone or anything! Whoever reads this, let it be known that I did everything in my power to keep everyone's job at the plant. And let this be an example of how not to replace humans with machines. Tom McMullin Supply Plant Supervisor" Variants Protectron In Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4, protectrons are the second-weakest robot variant encountered, with only eyebots having less firepower. They do not pose much of a threat due to their weaker weaponry and slow speed. They are equipped with dual hand-lasers as well as a head-laser, so that in the event that one weapon is disabled, the protectron can still function in battle. They are not as common in Fallout: New Vegas as they are in Fallout 3; they are in every metro station in the latter, whereas in Fallout: New Vegas, they are mostly found patrolling a few office buildings and the securitron vault. Factory protectron Factory protectrons are protectrons designed for use as manual labor inside of factories. Computer entries inside Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters in Fallout: New Vegas mention robots being shipped to the factory to replace the human workers. This is probably the case in Fallout 3 as well, and a few examples of these protectrons can be found inside The Mill in the Fallout 3 expansion The Pitt, although they are already deactivated. Metro protectron Metro protectrons are a model of protectron found in Washington, D.C.'s metro stations that will ask for a passing person's metro ticket when activated, and that metro ticket will be removed from the inventory. If they do not happen to have a ticket, the protectron will attack. Nuka-Cola security Nuka-Cola security are protectrons found in the Nuka-Cola plant. They have the Nuka-Cola Corporation logo on them as well as red coloring around their head and hands. A deactivated one is found in Fallout: New Vegas, in the Lucky 38 penthouse. Outcast protectron Outcast protectrons are protectrons reprogrammed by the Brotherhood Outcasts. They are found patrolling with Outcast patrols or outside of their bases. Factory protectron (The Pitt) These factory protectrons are found in the Pitt steelyard and were being used as a replacement for human labor within the steel mills. They are heavy duty industrial robots, featuring a reinforced "head" part, a protective cage on the back and distinctive yellow coloring. Shipping worker Shipping workers are protectrons found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters. There are only two of them, and they can be found on the bottom floor of the factory with the bottle cap press machine. Sunset Sarsaparilla security Sunset Sarsaparilla security are a slightly tougher variant of the protectron, of which three are still functioning, and can be found patrolling inside the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters. Their function was to protect the factory, possibly against industrial espionage. Several disabled models can also be found within the factory and scavenged for parts. Protectron Mark series The protectron Mark series was an attempt by scientists in Big MT to improve on the base model of protectron built by RobCo. These protectrons come in six versions, Marks I-VI. Mark I is on par with the protectrons found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters, while the other marks are scaled on increasing durability based on the player character's level. However, the firepower on each Mark series is the same. Notable protectrons * Antoine * Auto-miner D3-B (Deb) * Auto-miner DU-K3 (Duke) * Auto-miner H4N-K (Hank) * Auto-miner J-0ULE (Jewel) * Auto-miner J03-L (Joel) * Auto-miner L4R-E (Larry) * Bernie * Blackwater auto-foreman * Boomer * Brotherhood vendor * Buddy * Button Gwinnet * Cap'n Kidd * Census taker * Cheerful Beekeeper * Comrade collectron * Construction drone foreman * Convivial Historian * Dean Dewey * Deputy Weld * Doc Stanley * Sheriff Eagle * First mate * Fisto * Free States collectron * Free States vendor * Gleeful Butcher * Happy Candlemaker * Sheriff Hawk * Hurtz * Jolly Baker * Joyous Musician * Jubilant Decorator * Merry Woodsman * Mr. Fluffy * N.I.R.A. * One-Eyed Ike * Pendleton * Doc Phosphate * Primm Slim * Raiders vendor * Responders vendor * Robert * Santatron * Scavenger collectron * Shakes * Shopping mall vendor * Steelheart * Supervisor Chattingham * Supervisor Danforth * Supervisor Wellington * Takahashi * Tannin * The Custodian * The Giddyup Kid * The Whitespring station vendor * Thomas Jefferson * Ticket taker * Tin man * Tour bot * Tweed * Vendor bot Bob * Vendor bot Chad * Vendor bot Greg * Vendor bot Mack * Vendor bot Phoenix * Vendor bot Raider * Vendor bot Resin * Vendor bot Responder * Vendor bot Wallace * Vendortron * Watoga vendor bot }} Behind the scenes The protectron's design seems to be inspired by Robby the Robot, a robot that first appeared in the 1956 sci-fi film The Forbidden Planet and appeared in numerous movies, television shows and commercials afterward. References Category:Robots and computers Category:RobCo Industries technology de:Protektron es:Protectron fr:Protectron pl:Protektron ja:Protectron ru:Протектрон uk:Протектрон zh:保護者